smallworldanimefandomcom-20200214-history
My Bride is a Mermaid
My Bride is a Mermaid (瀬戸の花嫁''Seto no Hanayome''?, literally The Inland Sea Bride) is a Japanese manga series written by Tahiko Kimura. The manga was serialized between the September 2002 and May 2009 issues of Monthly Gangan Wing, and the June and December 2010 issues of Monthly Gangan Joker, both published by Square Enix. In 2004, a drama CD based on the series was released by Frontier Works. A 26-episode anime television seriesadaptation animated by Gonzo and directed by Seiji Kishi aired in Japan on TV Tokyo between April and September 2007. Two original video animationepisodes were released in November 2008 and January 2009.[1] Odex, a Singaporean distributor, released it in English in Singapore as Seto No Hana Yome.[2] The anime was licensed for a North American distribution by Funimation Entertainment and was released in 2010 under the title My Bride is a Mermaid!.[3] Plot The story of Seto no Hanayome revolves around a young teenage boy named Nagasumi Michishio. One day during his summer vacation at Seto Bay, Nagasumi is saved from drowning by a mermaid, Sun Seto. Under mermaid law, however, either the mermaid whose identity was revealed, or the human who saw the mermaid, must be executed. In an attempt to save both Nagasumi and Sun's lives, Sun's family, which is the head of a mermaid mafia group, reluctantly decides that the two are to be married. Sun's father Gōzaburō is enraged about his daughter's sudden marriage. Between Gōzaburō's constant attempts on his life and the madcap antics of a slew of antagonists, Nagasumi has a hard time transitioning into his new married lifestyle. Manga The Seto no Hanayome manga series was serialized between the September 2002 and May 2009 issues of the Japanese manga magazine Monthly Gangan Wing, and the June and December 2010 issues of Monthly Gangan Joker, both published by Square Enix. Fourteen tankōbon have been released in Japan. Volumes 15 and 16 are scheduled to be released on February 22, 2011. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=My_Bride_is_a_Mermaid&action=edit&section=10 editAnime See also: List of Seto no Hanayome episodes and List of Seto no Hanayome albums The anime TV series adaptation directed by Seiji Kishi and produced by Gonzo and AIC aired in Japan on TV Tokyo between April 1 and September 30, 2007, containing 26 episodes. Episode 17 of the anime adaptation scheduled for broadcast on the Japanese cable network Anime Theater X on September 3, 2007 was canceled due to concerns of copyright infringement. Some of the characters who appear in that episode are believed to closely resemble characters from other works.[4] Three pieces of theme music were used for the anime: one opening theme, and two ending themes. The opening theme is "Romantic Summer" by Sun (Haruko Momoi) & Lunar (Sakura Nogawa), which was written, composed, and arranged by Halko Momoi. In the opening video, the characters dancing behind Sun change depending on the episode whether it is dedicated or related to them (for example, Nagasumi dancing with the Seto's Special Squad brothers). The first ending theme, used for episodes one through thirteen, and then again for episode twenty-six, is "Asu e no Hikari" (明日への光?) by Asuka Hinoi, which was written, composed, and arranged by Yugo Sasakura. In the video, the image in the ending changes slightly between each episode as new characters are introduced in the anime. The second ending theme, used for episodes fourteen through twenty-five, is "Dan Dan Dan" by Sun (Haruko Momoi) & Lunar (Sakura Nogawa), which was written by Gorō Matsui, and composed and arranged by Shūhei Naruse. In the video, the characters' animations change depending on the circumstances they undergo during the episode (for example, the Class President transforming into "Yes! Amazoness!"). The series was licensed by Funimation Entertainment and was released under the title My Bride is a Mermaid!. The first of two parts was released on July 20, 2010. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=My_Bride_is_a_Mermaid&action=edit&section=11 editOVA An original video animation episode entitled Jin (仁?) was released on November 28, 2008, along with the OVA ending theme single, "Mirai e Go" (未来へGo?). The OVA's opening theme single, "Zettai Otome" (絶対乙女?), was released on October 29, 2008. A second OVA entitled Gi (義?) was released on January 30, 2009, along with its ending theme, "Kakehashi" (梯 -かけはし-?). The opening theme for this OVA, "Tenshi Ranman Love Power" (天使爛漫 Love Power?), was released on December 24, 2008.